


[Podfic] Tempest

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: A very little, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Regency, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Hatake Kakashi Needs Rescuing, KakaMei Event 2020, Kakashi Lounge Event, Ninjas in Austenverse?, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Terumi Mei Is No Damsel In Distress, a little romance, in any au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Every county has its renowned romance, and Konohagakure’s was born of storms.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503936) by [ohayohimawari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari). 



> Podfic of the fanfic written by me.
> 
> Illustration by [Mallml](https://mallml.tumblr.com/) (used with permission; do not repost).
> 
> I do not own these characters; I wish I could've found a way to use more words like "superannuated," "counterpoise," and "upbraid," within this fanfic featuring them.

Tempest

Written & read by Ohayohimawari

[Listen](https://archive.org/details/tempest_202005)

00:18:27 | MP3

Thank you for listening


End file.
